A Chance To Not Miss Out
by orangekae11
Summary: Spencer knows he has feelings for Derek. Derek knows something is off about Spencer and their new, slightly awkward relationship. They both have a chance at love and romance. Will they take it? [Revised edition of "Spencer Reid's Dilemma". Explanation as to why I revised it is inside.]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Revision of the story I posted called, _"Spencer Reid's Dilemma". _It needed to be changed. The characters were WAY to OC for my liking and it was terrible writing, despite the rave reviews and foot traffic I got. So, this is my attempt at redemption. Trying to make it more life like and a little bit less dramatic. Enjoy!

**Words: **704

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **An introduction to Spencer and the beginning of his cold. [: Who doesn't love a sick Reid? That means more fluff and cuddles and pure adorableness. :D

**Chapter 1**

"Pretty boy. What are you doin' tonight? Got a girl to get a little bit of lovin' from tonight?" Derek teased.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "I'm tired. I am not up to being around other people tonight."

"You get let go a lil' bit kid."

"I really don't."

"You're right." Derek said, getting the hint that Spencer really didn't want to go out with the rest of them tonight. It was time he dropped it.

"Maybe another time," Spencer said, a tight smile on his lips.

"I'll hold you to that, pretty boy." Derek smiled back, charming as ever.

Spencer grabbed hold of his bag and smiled to the dark skinned man, waving briefly to the rest of his colleagues before taking his leave. Derek watched him go, a bit confused as to why Spencer was so adamant about not hanging out tonight. Well, whatever the kids deal was, he would talk about it as soon as it started to bother him enough.

What Derek didn't know though, wouldn't kill him. At least, that's what Spencer's rational was saying. Derek didn't have to know about his feelings for the man. Ugh, feelings was such an immature way of describing his…his _desires_. There, that was a better way of putting it. He desired Derek Morgan.

Who the hell didn't though?

Spencer took a cab home, sitting in the stifling back seat, enjoying the silence. He paid the driver as soon as he was dropped off and went inside his home, trying to ignore his racing thoughts. All he wanted was a cup of tea and a full night's sleep. He deserved as much, he thought.

The sound of classical music played from his alarm clock, signaling his conditioned brain that it was time to wake up and have a cup of coffee. With that in mind, Spencer sleepily stood up and stumbled down the hallway and into his small kitchenette. He went through the process of setting the coffee maker up and then waited the torturous few minutes for it to finish brewing. His thoughts began to wander once more.

His coffee machine went on a dinging rampage, bringing Spencer back to reality. He turned and grabbed the coffee pot and poured the beverage into his large coffee mug and scooped five spoonful's of sugar into it and stirred it around. Carrying the drink, he went into his sitting room and curled up on his couch and grabbed his home phone and turned the television on.

A couple minutes in, his cell phone rang. He sighed. He figured he would be getting called into work. The odds were not in his favor for him to have a relaxing and enjoyable weekend.

"Hello?" Spencer croaked.

"Boy genius! We've got a case and bossman needs you here. Are you okay? You sound like you have a froggy in your throat." She asked, her voice full of concern.

"No worries, I just woke up. Okay, tell Hotch I'll be there in the next half hour."

"Okay sweetheart. See you soon!" Penelope disconnected before Spencer had a chance of saying good-bye. He had a feeling it was done on purpose. Penelope didn't like saying good-bye.

Spencer finished his coffee before taking a shower and getting dressed. He grabbed his bag and filled a to-go mug with more coffee and more sugar. He left in a cab, thinking about what kind of case they would have and the challenges it would present.

When he arrived, Derek was walking up to the door as well. He smiled at the younger man, "Hey kid! What's up?"

"Nothing much, dejected about not having a day off." Spencer replied, his voice continuing to croak.

"Uh, are you getting sick?" Derek asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I didn't think I was, now I'm not so sure," noticing how sore his throat really was.

"We'll stop by Baby Girl's office. She'll have some cold medicine for you."

"Yeah, okay." Spencer and him continued to walk, and no, he was definitely no thinking about how sweet it was of the bigger man to be concerned about him and trying to figure out a way to help. That would be irrational. He is not a school boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Not sure how much I'll post today, all I know is that it'll be quite a bit.

**Words: **394

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **The women of the BAU are fussing over Spencer, a.k.a. Penny gives Spencer drugs and J.J. is being a mother hen.

**Chapter 2 **

Both men walked into their quirky tech girls lair.

"To what do I owe this pleasure of seeing my two favorite boys?" Penelope's happy voice asked.

"Pretty Boy turns out to be sick. Do you have any medicine for him?" Derek answered.

"Spencer Reid I asked you if you were sick and you said no! What are you symptoms, sweet'ums?" She asked, opening a drawer to the right of her chair.

"Sorry, I don't feel sick. Just a sore throat. Hurts to talk." Spencer replied, a little bit guilty.

"No congestion?" She asked.

"None at the moment." Spencer knew what medicine his body needed, but he let Penelope fuss him for the sake of it. He actually enjoyed it, knowing someone cared enough to even fuss about him.

"Alright, take this. It should last at least four hours." She handed him a box of orange flavored cough syrup.

"Thanks," he smiled gratefully.

"Of course, my love. No go, Hotch needs you guys."

"Bye Baby Girl, we'll see you later."

"I'll leave a light on," she replied, before turning back to her screens.

The two men walked out. Derek chuckled, "She is something else."

"She's special." Spencer replied, looking at the dosage needed for his age.

"For sure. What'd you end up doing last night?"

"Had a cup of tea and went to bed. I was tired, apparently I'm getting sick, so that makes sense as to why I was able to get a full nine hours of restful sleep." Spencer rambled back.

"You still having nightmares?" Derek asked softly.

"Not as bad, but yeah, occasionally."

"And the headaches?"

"Still painful."

Derek frowned, dropping the conversation as they entered the bullpen. Spencer gave him a confused glance, wondering what the frown was all about. His thoughts were distracted at Hotch's command to meet him at the circle table.

Spencer followed Derek, walking into the room and setting next to the dark skinned man. J.J. sat beside him, patting his thigh gently.

"Penny said you have a sore throat, you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Let me know if it gets worse, Spence."

"Okay." She smiled at him before turning to Hotch.

Spencer would be lying if he said he totally wasn't soaking up the attention given to him. It was nice to be taken care of and not having to do all of the care taking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Enjoy.

**Words: **648

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Any ideas you would for me to incorporate? How would you, the reader, like to see this romance progress? Let me know in your reviews!

**Chapter 3**

After the case was brought up, the team were said to meet at the jet in thirty minutes. Spencer sighed, standing up and making his way to his desk. He grabbed his go bag and placed it on his seat, placing the cough medicine inside. He didn't know he brought it up to the circle table with him, but he did. He fished out a few books from his bottom drawer and slid them in his messenger bag.

"Ready kid? I'll give you a ride." Derek said.

"Okay. Thanks." He replied gratefully.

"Let's go."

Twenty minutes later, they were parked after an uneventful car ride and getting out of the truck. They each collected their stuff, Derek locked his truck, and then they both headed up to the awaiting jet. Hotch was already her. Rossi was seen walking up the stairs into the jet. The two men followed him up and discarded their luggage in between the seats and couches. Spencer sat on the couch while Derek sat next to Rossi. Hotch was on the seat beside Spencer. J.J. and Emily walked in at the same time, discarded their belongings and sat opposite of the two men at the table.

Derek hooked up the laptop to live chat with Penelope. With that, they were discussing the case.

After a long and exhausting case, they were back home. Crossing the airstrip, Spencer groggily held onto his bags.

"Spence, come on, I'll give you a lift." Derek said.

Too tired to argue, Spencer followed.

Within fifteen minutes, Derek pulled up in front of Spencer's apartment complex. Spencer opened the door, mumbled a thank you and grabbed his stuff. Derek chuckled.

"Bye, see you tomorrow kid."

"'kay," Spencer sniffled. His nose started to run and he felt achy all over. He walked up to his door and unlocked it, automatically dropping his stuff next to the door and collapsing onto his couch. Spencer's tired brain complained about having the flu but immediately shut off when he passed out with sleep.

A loud banging awoke Spencer. He shot up, ignoring the obnoxious pain in his head. He stood up and looked through the peephole. It was a worried looking Penelope with a dangerous looking Derek Morgan.

He opened the door, "Hi guys," he said nonchalantly.

"Kid, do you realize the whole BAU has called and texted you wondering where you are at?" Derek asked. His anger masked his concern.

"Sorry, I fell asleep on the couch." Spencer said, realizing how hard it was trying to talk and make clear and concise sentences.

"Spence, you feelin' okay?" Derek asked.

"Of course he's not okay. Come here sweetheart," Penelope said, placing her palm to Spencer's forehead. "You're burning up. Come on, inside. Go lay down. I'll make you some tea and soup. You can't go to work."

Derek closed the door and locked it, watching as Spencer laid down, moaning at the relief of pain.

"Where do you hurt?" Derek asked.

"My head, my shoulders, pretty much everywhere. Even in places I didn't know existed." Spencer replied.

"Come now, you know the whole anatomy of a male and female body. Something tells me you know each places sensitive spots to." Derek teased.

Spencer smiled at that.

"Any other symptoms?"

"Runny nose, congestion, sore throat, coughing, body aches, typical symptoms of the flu. Liquids is what is desired." Spencer mumbled through the pillow.

Derek smiled, "Alright. Are you cold? Feverish?"

"I'm cold, yeah. Probably means I have a fever."

Derek rolled his eyes at the coherent man who was having trouble speaking. He pulled the blanket folded on top of the couch and draped it over the lanky man. "I'll tell Hotch you aren't coming in, okay?"

"'Kay." Was the mumbled response he got.

Derek chuckled, turning to call Hotch as Penelope walked in carrying a mug of tea and a bowl of soup.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Derek and Penelope have a little chat.

**Words: **887

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes: **Please review! I'm interested in what you guys think of this so far. [:

**Chapter 4 **

When Derek walked back inside Spencer's humble apartment, Penelope had sat down on the couch and had Spencer's head laying in her lap. The young genius was fast asleep. Derek smiled to himself before picking up the empty mug and bowl.

"Can I get you anything, mama?" He whispered.

"Just a cup of tea, please," she responded, her fingers gently weaving their way through Spencer's hair.

"Alright," he said, taking the dishes into the kitchenette and rinsing them off. He grabbed a mug from one of the cupboards and checked that the water was still hot in the kettle before grabbing the opened box of tea packages and draping one of the packets in. He poured water into the mug and let it steep for a couple of minutes before taking the mug back to his favorite girl. He handed her the mug. She took it gratefully, setting it next to her on the side table.

"He still feverish?" He asked, sitting on the love seat.

"Yeah, poor baby, but he's sleeping. Which is something he doesn't do a lot of." She said softly.

"I know," looking at the resting man.

"Do you think he dreams?" Penelope asked.

"He has nightmares, Pen."

"No. Like, actual dreams."

"I don't know. Why?"

"I feel like his brain works on over drive and that sometimes, since he is so young and he's seen so much, that his brain compensates it for nightmares. He's so young Derek. He should be living life to the fullest, but he's burdened with the gift of a brilliant mind."

"Aw, Pen, don't do that to yourself. Spencer wouldn't be Spencer without that brilliant mind and you know it. It makes him special."

"At what cost though?"

Derek remained silent. Penelope had a point. The young male has aged considerably, despite being under thirty. Even though he was a kid in Derek's eyes, he knew he was wiser and more aware of what exactly the world was.

"Just be thankful he's around us. People who can support him and understand him. The world is cruel place for people like him. No tolerance for different people." Derek finally said.

When Spencer woke up, Derek was watching TV and Penelope was still carding her fingers through his hair. He shifted.

"Hey boy genius, how are you feeling?" Penelope asked softly.

Spencer thought about how he felt. He was still achy, but his throat wasn't as sore and his nose wasn't dripping anymore. "Better."

"Good. Would you like some more tea and soup?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

In all honesty, Spencer wasn't use to this kind of treatment. Being taken care of was different, but welcomed.

"I'll take care of it Pen, stay with Pretty Boy."

Penelope thanked him before resuming carding through his hair again.

"Why aren't you at work?" Spencer asked.

"Hotch let us stay with you. He agreed that us helping you get better would be more beneficial than being at the office."

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Anything for you sweetie," she said.

Spencer laid there, watching the television screen. Of course, some sort of sport was on. That wasn't surprising. Derek loved keeping up on his sports.

"Alright, kid, here you are," Derek said, placing the bowl and mug down.

"Thanks," Spencer said, sitting up. He took the bowl of soup and began to drink it up. His appetite had returned, that was a good sign.

"Don't forget the tea. Do you need more medicine?" Penelope asked.

"Okay. I think I'm alright. What time is it?" He asked.

Derek looked at his watch, "Five in the afternoon."

Spencer sighed, "I slept for eight hours?"

"You needed it," Penelope answered.

Spencer merely nodded, picking up the mug of tea and sipping at it.

After finishing his meal and hot drink, he cringed. He felt disgusting. "I think I'm going to go and take a shower."

"Good idea, make sure it's hot. That'll help clear up congestion," Penelope replied.

He smiled at her before standing up and moving to his bedroom. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and headed into his bathroom. He followed Penelope's instructions and turned the water hot.

Meanwhile, Derek and Penelope were in their own conversation.

"Derek, honey, you know you're going to have to tell him sometime." Penelope whispered to him.

Derek sighed, he knew this would be brought up. "I know, I know, when he's better I will."

"You need to tell him now."

"Why?"

"Because the sooner you do, the sooner you guys can work out whatever issues that arise and harmony can be restored."

"Baby, I can't just…" he sighed, continuing on in a whisper, "I can't just tell him I like the male gender and that I like _him_ in particular. The kid is probably asexual and would turn me down in a second."

"Or, your pride is keeping you from having a chance at an actual relationship. Do you even _know _Spencer, Derek?" Penelope said, her tone baffled.

"Yes, I know him."

"Than open your eyes and take in your surroundings. Some king of profiler you are." She said, her eyes showing a glint of amusement.

"You know the rules. Profilers aren't allowed to profile profilers."

"No one will blame you for this one. Trust me on this Derek."

Derek sighed, "Yeah, alright."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **A filler chapter. Sorry.

**Words: **588

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes: **Okay, let's get this show on the road.

**Chapter 5 **

When Spencer walked back out, dressed comfortably in his jeans and beat up Star Trek t-shirt, Penelope and Derek had grown silent. Derek was mulling over what to say to Spencer. Penelope eying her favorite man from the couch. Spencer looked between the two, noticing that they were still unaware of his presence.

"Did you guys fight or something?" He asked. He could read their body language if he wanted to, but he was exhausted.

Penelope looked up, smiling at him. "No, we're fine."

Derek looked up, "No, we're good. Even if we were, I can never stay mad at her for long. Actually, I have to go. Clooney needs to be fed and all of that. I'll swing by tomorrow morning, okay?"

Spencer shrugged, "Okay. Have a good evening."

Derek smiled, standing up to ruffle the kids hair, "Feel better." He took his leave.

Spencer glanced at the door closing behind his friend than at Penelope. "What'd you tell him?"

Penelope smiled, "Nothing. Come over here and rest some more. Looks like you'll be able to go to work tomorrow."

Derek had gone out to dinner at a local Chinese place a couple of minutes away from his house. He was unsure of how he was feeling. He was mulling over what Penelope had said to him. His phone beeped in his pocket. He pulled it out and unlocked it. It was a picture message from Penelope. It was of Spencer fast asleep on his bed, cuddling under his blankets. The text said: _'Wouldn't you like to be the one he was cuddling?' _

Derek sighed, letting a short laugh escape him. The kid was definitely adorable when he was fast asleep. He looked younger, more his age. He typed a reply: _'Don't be getting any ideas.' _

He placed his phone back in his pocket and finished eating. Clooney would be hyper when he got home. The sooner he did, the faster he could play with his dog and relax for the night.

The next morning, Spencer woke up to an empty house. Penelope must have taken her leave after she put him to bed. He rubbed his eyes. He felt a lot better. The body aches were gone all that was left was a slight runny nose and a sore throat, nothing that would hinder him from doing his job.

He took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of form fitting jeans, a baby blue button up shirt, and a white and black sweater vest. He styled his hair so it looked somewhat decent. He was thankful for cutting it, it didn't take as much time and effort to make it look presentable.

After brushing his teeth, he grabbed his messenger bag, phone, revolver, and headed into his kitchenette. He was surprised to see that it was clean. Penelope, or Derek, made sure to take care of the dishes and cleaning them and putting them away.

He began the preparations for coffee making and waited the allotted time before taking the pot and pouring it in his travel mug-which was also clean. He took a sip, but was interrupted with a soft knock on his door. Grabbing his keys as he walked to the door, he opened it to reveal his co-worker holding true to his promise.

"Hey Kid, how you feelin'?" Derek asked.

"Pretty good, nothing that'll disrupt my work. Thanks for picking me up."

"Anytime kid, let's go. Hotch just called. We have a case."

And so it begins, Spencer thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **So, Derek comes out.

**Words: **340

**Rating: **M for suggestive themes. (Better to be safe than sorry.)

**Author's Note: **Short chapter, but I LOVED writing this. [:

**Chapter 6**

Spencer couldn't help but feel a tinge of nervousness as he stepped up into Derek's truck. Now that he was feeling better and wasn't foggy brained because of his sickness, 'butterflies' started to flutter in his stomach. Although he knew the biological cause of those feelings, he wasn't wanting to think about his very _real _feelings for the man beside him in the driver's seat. A sigh escaped his lips as he placed his hands in his lap.

"How are ya?" Derek asked Spencer.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"Like, how's life? Are you acting your age?" Derek said, clarifying while teasing him simultaneously.

"Not really. It's hard to act my literal age when mentally I'm a lot older." Spencer said.

"Ah, kid, you need to loosen up, be with people, get drunk off your ass, live life-"

"I am living life." Spencer said.

"To the fullest?"

"That's situational for each person. Your definition of living life to the fullest is different than mine. You enjoy the party scene, taking women home and fulfilling your sexual needs and desires, living the life of an available bachelor. I like learning, exercising my brain, spending time with J.J., Will, and Henry. I like being in a comfortable and secure environment. I don't like putting myself in danger outside of work."

"You saying I live a risky life?"

"I'm saying if you sleep with the wrong woman who turns out be a psychopath, than you could be a victim we analyze over." Spencer said, bluntly.

"Who says I only sleep with women?" Derek said, a hint of teasing.

Spencer turned toward him, the genius was actually speechless.

"It's rare for an Alpha male to be bisexual. They like the dominance and power-complex they have over a woman. Men aren't likely to subject themselves to that…most of the time." Spencer stuttered out.

"I guess you can call me rare then." He said, flashing a charming smile at spencer.

"Derek…did you just come out to me?" Spencer asked.

"I think I did, Spencer."

"Okay."


End file.
